Un tiempo para nosotros
by Sweet-love-dream
Summary: Por el retraso de Kagome en su época Inuyasha decide ir a buscarla y volver lo antes posible al sengoku, pero una serie de eventos retrasarán su regreso dandole tiempo a ambos para aclarar algunas cosas... y tomar algunas deciciones.
1. Capitulo I

Capítulo 1 

Era un día hermoso en el Sengoku, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara lo disfrutaban charlando alrededor de una fogata en la ladera del río, ya empezaba a hacer mucho frío así que se mantenían muy cerca del fuego. Pero Inuyasha permanecía alejado de ellos, impaciente. Se mantenía al lado del pozo, esperando inquieto que Kagome regresara. Ya llevaba más de 4 días en su época, e Inuyasha ya comenzaba a impacientarse por su ausencia.

Al fin, ya no aguantó más y se tiró al pozo, sin siquiera decirles nada a sus amigos.

- Esta vez aguantó unas horas más – rió Miroku.

- Excelencia... no sea así, usted sabe que a el le cuesta mucho aceptarlo.

- Esos dos deberían decirse todo y ya... ese tonto de Inuyasha tiene que darse cuenta de una vez por todas lo que hace sufrir a Kagome – dijo Shippo muy enojado.

- Es que el tema no es así de fácil, Shippo – dijo Sango, lamentándose.

Ya en la época actual, Inuyasha se asomó afuera de la pagoda del pozo, saliendo a las terrazas del Templo Higurashi. Entró a la casa y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Kagome, ignorando el saludo entusiasta de Souta y la Sra. Higurashi. Iba con toda la intención de regañar a Kagome por su "irresponsable tardanza", pues consideraba que Kagome cometía una aberración al desperdiciar tantos día de fructuosa búsqueda de los fragmentos en estudiar para sus exámenes, y arrastrarla al Sengoku, con la excusa de seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos; pero al llegar a la habitación, no la encontró ahí y decidió esperarla, pues gracias a su olfato, sabía que Kagome se encontraba dentro de la casa.

Como se tardaba, Inuyasha no encontró nada mejor que ponerse a curiosear en las cosas de la chica. Llegó a un cajón lleno de unas prendas pequeñas y muy extrañas, y mientras pensaba de qué se podría tratar, entró Kagome a la habitación.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo un tanto sorprendida.

- ¿Eh?

Al voltearse Inuyasha; Kagome pudo ver lo que había estado haciendo, y al ver todas sus prendas intimas repartidas por la habitación enrojeció de inmediato, no sólo de vergüenza, también de ira contra Inuyasha; mientras una venita se asomaba en su frente.

- I...nu ...ya... sha... – comenzó Kagome, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Inuyasha tragó saliva, asustado, imaginándose lo que ahora se avecinaba.

- ¡¿Qué hacías con mi ropa interior? Depravado!

- ¿Qué... con tu qué? – En ese momento, al mirar nuevamente a Kagome, comprendió que no era el mejor momento para haberse encontrado.

Kagome venía recién saliendo del baño, la cubría sólo una pequeña toalla, más otra, aún más pequeña, que llevaba enrollada en la cabeza, por la cual escapaban unos cuantos rizos mojados, que caían juguetonamente sobre sus hombros, haciéndola ver todavía más bonita "si es que eso pudiera ser posible" pensó Inuyasha, mientras la miraba embobado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, y sin poder pensar en otra cosa más que en lo hermosa que era.

Mientras tanto, Kagome enrojecía aun más al recordar su vestimenta. No sólo estaba avergonzada de la forma en que Inuyasha la miraba, todavía estaba enfadada por haber encontrado a Inuyasha husmeando en su ropa interior. Apretó aún más los puños, casi haciéndose daño, y gritó Osuwari´ con todas sus fuerzas.

Inuyasha, por supuesto, quedó estampado en el suelo de la habitación, con un cerro de ropa interior encima y una muy enojada Kagome gritándole;

- ¡Sal de mi habitación enseguida! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? Pervertido! ¡Cada día te pareces más a Miroku!

Inuyasha no entendía nada, ya estaba afuera de la habitación, con la puerta cerrada en sus narices, y una expresión, de confusión total. Todo había sucedido muy rápido, y lo único que se le venía a la mente era la imagen de Kagome en toalla, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, y no conseguía entender por qué.

Se sentó a un lado de la puerta de la habitación, apoyándose contra la pared, tratando de calmarse y de descifrar lo que había sentido. "¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Por qué late tan fuerte mi corazón?... es que se veía tan hermosa, parecía un ángel... ¡No...¿qué estoy diciendo!... ¡es una tonta, no tenía derecho a hacerme eso, yo no estaba haciendo nada malo!... creo". Cuando acabó de decirse todo eso, pudo percatarse de que la puerta se había abierto, y Kagome lo observaba desde hacía un rato en el umbral de la habitación, vestida, por supuesto.

Al mirarse a los ojos, ambos se sonrojaron al recordar lo recién acontecido.

Kagome aún fingía enojo, pero no podía controlar el latir de su corazón, su palpitar se había desatado después de lo ocurrido, y a pesar de que quería disculparse por su reacción, quizás un poco desmesurada, no le salían las palabras. Inuyasha tampoco reaccionaba , y se produjo un breve pero incómodo silencio, mientras ambos se miraban un tanto avergonzados.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Por ser el primer capítulo lo hice más corto por que la verdad es que la historia la escribí de corrido y recién la estoy separando ahora, entonces me pareció que ahí estaba bien.. sino no se. Espero que les haya gustado y si no tb díganlo ;). Voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar luego y seguir con la historia. Adios.


	2. Capitulo II

Kagome aún fingía enojo, pero no podía controlar el latir de su corazón, su palpitar se había desatado después de lo ocurrido, y a pesar de que quería disculparse por su reacción, quizás un poco desmesurada, no le salían las palabras. Inuyasha tampoco reaccionaba , y se produjo un breve pero incómodo silencio, mientras ambos se miraban un tanto avergonzados.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2 

Unos instantes después un '¿A qué has venido?' salió de la boca de Kagome, pudiendo así entablarse la conversación.

- ¿A qué más crees tonta? A buscarte... te has retrasado mucho y yo... ¡no!.. emm... los demás se estaban preocupando por ti.

La verdad era que ninguno del grupo se había preocupado mucho, pues sabían que Kagome siempre tardaba y que en su época no corría mayores peligros, pero Inuyasha nunca iba aceptar que fue a buscarla por que no puede alejarse de ella por mucho tiempo, que no soporta que esté fuera de su protección, y por que la extrañaba mucho cuando no se encontraba a su lado, su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo.

- Lo siento Inuyasha pero no puedo volver hoy.

- ¿De qué hablas? Tienes que venir – dijo comenzando a enfadarse.

- Verás, es que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi mamá y pues, tengo que estar con ella en su día especial, no puedo irme así como así.

Inuyasha se limitó a soltar un bufido en señal de aprobación, aunque por la expresión en su rostro, dejando muy en claro que era en contra de su voluntad. A Kagome se le escapó una sonrisa al pensar en lo posesivo que era con ella, y siempre que pensaba en ello se sentía muy bien.

- Ahora necesito que vengas conmigo – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa traviesa, tomando la mano de Inuyasha y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta de calle mientras intentaba tapar sus orejas con un pañuelo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿a dónde vamos?

- A comprarle un regalo a mi mamá, y tu tendrás que ayudarme a elegirlo.

- ¿Es necesario que me pongas esta cosa en la cabeza?

- ¡Ay! Tu sabes que no puedes andar por ahí mostrando tus orejas – decía Kagome despreocupada, mientras se ponía sus zapatos y su abrigo – Además te hace ver más guapo.

Al escuchar esto, un leve tono rojizo se asomó en las mejillas del joven hanyou, pasando inadvertido por su acompañante que estaba aún ocupada en abrigarse para salir.

Así partieron caminando hacia el centro comercial, mientras Kagome trataba de hacerse una idea de qué podía regalarle a su madre, e Inuyasha observaba atentamente y un tanto nervioso, su entorno, para asegurarse de que Kagome no corriera peligro. Aunque ella le insistiera que su época no era tan peligrosa como el Sengoku, Inuyasha no se fiaba, pues entre tantas cosas extrañas y tanta gente siempre podía ocurrirle algo.

A esas alturas Inuyasha ya conocía bastante bien la época actual y se comportaba bastante normal y siempre sin separarse ni un centímetro de la chica.

Llegaron a una esquina abarrotada de gente que esperaba la luz para poder cruzar, y ahí Inuyasha advirtió a un hombre con una actitud que le provocaba desconfianza, parecía traerse algo entre manos así que nuestro protagonista no le quitó los ojos de encima ni un segundo. El hombre fue acercándose poco a poco y disimuladamente a Kagome, hasta quedar atrás suyo. Ella no se había percatado de nada pero Inuyasha comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no podía decirle ni hacerle nada al hombre pues sabía muy bien que Kagome lo regañaría, pero cuando el extraño comenzó a acercar su mano al trasero de la chica, pero antes siquiera de alcanzarlo, Inuyasha ya lo tenía fuertemente agarrado del brazo.

- Miserable humano, cómo te atreves – dicho esto lanzó lejos al pervertido con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, arrojándolo contra una pared y dejándolo sin sentido.

Con semejante escándalo ya toda la gente los observaba, ignorando olímpicamente la luz verde y cuchicheando entre ellos. Obviamente Kagome ahora sí se había dado cuenta y miraba a Inuyasha con una venita saliéndole en la frente y de una forma que éste captó enseguida que no era nada bueno. Lamentablemente para Inuyasha, Kagome sólo alcanzó a observar cómo Inuyasha mandaba a volar a 'ese pobre hombre', y se enfadó tanto por esa 'violencia incontrolable' suya que pescó a Inuyasha de la muñeca, tironeándolo hasta un callejón alejado y sentándolo con 10 'osuwari' seguidos. Acto seguido Kagome dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a Inuyasha hundido en el cemento y con ojitos de espirales, nuevamente castigado por haber tratado de ayudar.

Ya en el centro comercial, y después de no haber cruzado palabra alguna en todo el resto del camino, Kagome le preguntó en forma de reproche a su compañero por qué había golpeado a aquel hombre, pero Inuyasha al tratar de encontrar las palabras para explicarle, y al visualizar lo que el hombre planeaba hacer, prefirió callar, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, al tiempo que intentaba hacer oídos sordos a la ola de reproches de Kagome.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde recorrieron una gran cantidad de tiendas, y Kagome terminó comprándole a su madre un nuevo set de utensilios de cocina, con un agotado y desfalleciente Inuyasha a su lado. Para él la experiencia había sido más agotadora que 100 batallas seguidas contra los youkais más peligrosos, nunca pensó que elegir un simple regalo pudiera tomarles tanto tiempo y esfuerzo.

Por su buen comportamiento, ya que en cada tienda que entraban Inuyasha la acompañaba y esperaba pacientemente sin reclamarle, Kagome decidió premiarlo y al final de la tarde de compras pasaron por unos helados, y se sentaron frente a frente en una de las mesas del negocio.

Ambos disfrutaban de su helado sin hablar, Inuyasha admirando y disfrutando su sabor, y Kagome mirando distraídamente a la gente a su alrededor, y después de un rato se percató de que la mayoría de los clientes en las mesas eran parejas o citas, y al observar a Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que ellos, probablemente, parecían lo mismo.

Con este descubrimiento se sonrojó un poco, y sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Inuyasha, sin dejar de lamer (si asi kmo perrito ) su helado.

- No, nada – dijo Kagome con una risita nerviosa.

- Mmmm (sigue comiendo) Que mala mentirosa eres.

- No es nada ya te dije.

- Uno no se sonroja ni se ríe por nada.

Con esas palabras Kagome enrojeció de verdad, "!Creí que no se había dado cuenta :S! Qué vergüenza U.U". De verdad no pensó que Inuyasha le prestara tanta atención.

- Bueno yo sólo... miraba a la gente.

- Aun así no veo la razón de por qué... – se interrumpió en ese momento al mirar a la gente y percatarse de lo mismo que Kagome... y unos segundos después del descubrimiento (la cabeza d inu trabajando a mil xD) pudo darse cuenta de la asociación, que probablemente causó el sonrojo de Kagome, de la gente con su propia situación.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, Kagome simplemente comiéndose lo que le quedaba de helado, e Inu mirando fijamente el suyo, con las mejillas aun teñidas de rojo, y sintiéndose realmente culpable con Kagome... toda la situación, lo hizo entender en el dilema que debía encontrarse Kagome, la verdad para ella no debía de ser nada de fácil. Se atrevió a levantar la mirada y la observó cómo miraba por la ventana con un dejo de melancolía en sus ojos. Se sentía el ser más cruel del universo por estar causándole tanto dolor a la persona que más quería... Kagome... no a Kikyo... sino a Kagome, y en ese momento lo entendió...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qué tal le gusto:P espero que sí... este traté de hacerlo más largo como prometí, aunque quizás no resultó tanto.

Uf, en fin no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar porque toda la prox semana voy a estar fuera d mi casa.

Espero que les haya gustado para luego seguir escribiendo y mil gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior )


	3. Capitulo III

Se atrevió a levantar la mirada y la observó cómo miraba por la ventana con un dejo de melancolía en sus ojos. Se sentía el ser más cruel del universo por estar causándole tanto dolor a la persona que más quería... Kagome... no a Kikyo... sino a Kagome, y en ese momento lo entendió...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3**

-Perdóname... – dijo Inuyasha en un suave susurro lleno de culpa.

-¿Qué?

-Vámonos – dijo secamente y muy incómodo, parándose de un salto y tomando a Kagome de la muñeca para levantarla también.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el templo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Kagome estaba en extremo sorprendida, y aún procesaba en su mente las palabras de Inuyasha. Sabía de qué se estaba disculpando, pero le sorprendió mucho que lo hiciera, las disculpas do eran algo que fluyeran de Inuyasha. Lo miró de reojo, iba muy serio y con un semblante de preocupación. Decidió que era mejor no preguntarle nada, pues sabía que sería inútil. Así, con un pensativo y serio Inuyasha, y Kagome sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna, llegaron de vuelta al templo cuando ya anochecía.

En la casa no había nadie, y había una nota pegada en la puerta de entrada;

"_Hija, perdona, pero fui a la tienda con Souta y el abuelo, vuelvo lo más pronto posible, disculpa. _

_Te quiere, tu mamá."_

Como Kagome no tenía llaves, tuvieron que quedarse a esperar, y para eso se sentaron a los pies del árbol sagrado, bañándose con la luz dorada del ocaso y diciéndose todo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Pasados unos minutos, que a ambos les parecieron horas, Kagome no pudo aguantarse más las ganas de posar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, y el se dejó... le agradaba sentir a Kagome tan cerca suyo... sentir su aroma, aquel que lo hacía sentirse en las nubes. La brisa acariciaba los negros cabellos de la chica y los hacía danzar juguetonamente sobre el pecho del hanyou.

Era una situación muy especial... el viento, el atardecer, y el aroma de Kagome acariciando y adormeciendo sus sentidos, pero a aquel dulce aroma se agregó un leve olor a sal... a sal?... Mientras reparaba en ese detalle comenzó a sentir cómo un líquido tibio se colaba por entre las hebras de sus ropas, llegando como humedad a su piel. De pronto Inuyasha despertó de aquel estado de ensueño, con miedo... temiendo lo que creía... con miedo a voltear y ver a Kagome llorando... con miedo a lo que estaba sucediendo. Se atrevió a incorporarse y mirarla a los ojos, brillantes, cristalinos y rebosantes de dolor, y se le apretó el pecho con la angustia de saber que lloraba por su culpa.

Kagome... a quien debía proteger con su vida ... el mismo la hacía sufrir, en una contradicción dolorosa. Hasta el momento no había tomado real conciencia de la magnitud del sufrimiento de Kagome, y ella lo cargaba sin quejarse... sin decirle... sin impedirle amar obsesivamente a Kikyo, por que eso es lo que era... una obsesión... y lamentablemente no se había dado cuenta antes.

Un impulso de culpabilidad y deseos de detener el sufrimiento de Kagome, lo llevó a abrazarla con todo su cariño, intentando apagar ese dolor que nacía de él, al ver que Kagome sufría.

Al sentir cómo Inuyasha la rodeaba con sus brazos y la mantenía pegada a su pecho, Kagome rompió a llorar desesperadamente, sin poder contenerse más. Las pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas que lentamente acariciaban sus mejillas, se habían convertido en un torrente de dolor, irrefrenables... ya no podía seguir pretendiendo que nada pasaba, ya lo había aguantado suficiente.

Inuyasha no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía emitir sonido alguno, como palabras de consuelo, palabras que tampoco llegaban a su mente, así que simplemente permaneció en silencio, abrazando a Kagome con cariño, pero sin poder hacer nada por ella. Pasaron varios minutos así, abrazados, hasta que Inuyasha la separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- Kagome - dijo con un tono de voz calmado, pero que no escondía su preocupación - por favor... no vayas a pensar que para mí no es difícil todo esto.

- Lo sé... - sollozaba - no es tu culpa... soy yo... soy una estúpida, es que... realmente pensé que podía hacerlo... permanecer a tu lado a pesar de todo... pero ahora me doy cuenta que no soy tan fuerte para soportarlo... Inuyasha - dijo mirándolo a los ojos - no soy tan fuerte para soportarlo... no puedo... ser solo tu método de búsqueda de fragmentos.

- Por favor no digas eso Kagome - dijo él con desesperación - tu sabes que eres mucho más que sólo eso para mi, también sabes que digo muchas tonterías... si alguna vez lo dije... perdona... Ahora por favor no llores... no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres - dijo ésto con más firmeza, limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de Kagome con sus dedos.

A ella se le escapó una ligera sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha trataba de animarla... era cierto... sabía muy bien que Inuyasha no soportaba ver llorar a las mujeres... ella no tenía derecho a molestarlo así... ahora que lo veía de esa manera, se sentía un poco culpable.

- Eres... - continuó Inuyasha - tu eres mi fortaleza niña... si te vienes abajo así... lo mismo pasa conmigo ... así no podremos neunir los demás fragmentos de Shikon tonta.

- Tienes razón - dijo sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas - lo siento... sé que te molesta...

- No importa... después de todo... el que llores así, es mi culpa.

Kagome agitó su cabeza de lado a lado.

- Te equivocas... fui yo la que tomó la decición de permanecer a tu lado a pesar de todo... y supongo... supongo que este es el precio de mi desición.

Así quedaron mirándose por largo rato... muy cerca el uno del otro... dejando que todo pasara alrededor suyo... el tiempo estaba detenido para ellos... la distancia entre sus labios comenzaba a acortarse cada vez más, ya era muy tarde para dudar... era inevitable... o casi inevitable;

- Hermana! - Se escuchó desde las escaleras del templo. Por suerte, sólo los había visto de lejos... no pudo ver qué estaba pasando

Cuando reaccionaron, se separaron rápidamente... mirando cada uno a un lado distinto del suelo, completamente rojos los dos.

- Hermana... mamá dijo que fueras a ayudarle con las compras. - dijo un alegre Souta, devolviéndose a la casa.

- Vamos Inuyasha - dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, levantándose, y ofreciéndole una mano a Inuyasha para ayudarle. Él no dijo nada... sólo tomó la mano que Kagome le ofrecía y se levantó... aunque... una vez parados los dos y caminando hacia la entrada de la casa, sus manos no se separaron.

----------------

Adentro de la casa, la madre de Kagome le pidió que le ayudara a preparar la cena, e Inuyasha se quedó en la sala con Souta. Una vez lista, se sentaron todos a la mesa y tuvieron una agradable cena... Inuyasha miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a Kagome... todo estaba muy normal, ella estaba muy normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada en las últimas horas. Cuando todos terminaron, Kagome subió a su habitación a preparar sus cosas, ya que pretendía ir al colegio al día siguiente, antes de irse a la época antigua.

Inuyasha por su parte, subió al techo.. encima de la habitación de Kagome. Necesitaba pensar, se tendió de espaldas y observó el cielo... era una noche clara... muy fría y sin ninguna nube... se veían las estrellas... pero muy pocas, ahora entendía por qué Kagome se sorprendía tanto viendo las estrellas en el Sengoku. También se veía la luna brillando, una delgada franja menguante... era el último día.

El propósito de su visita al techo era poder meditar tranquilo sobre todo lo ocurrido en el día... a Kagome realmente le debía de costar mucho todo esto... vivir una vida doble... en el Sengoku y en su época... "_es relamente muy fuerte_" pensó con un suspiro... no se lo había dicho a Kagome, pero la razón de su urgencia por volver pronto al Sengoku con el resto de sus amigos era la inminente llegada de la luna nueva. Aún no lo comprendía, pero no soportaba estar lejos de Kagome en su noche de vulnerabilidad, se sentía débil, indefenso, y por sobre todo estúpidamente sentimental, en eso pensaba cuando escuchó cómo se abría la ventana bajo sus pies, lo que lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco;

- Inuyasha?... - gritó Kagome asomándose por la ventana de su habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres mujer? - dijo él fingiendo tedio.

- Entra por favor.

- Feh! y para qué?

- ¿Cómo que para qué? ¿No pensarás dormir ahí cierto?

- Claro por qué no? - dijo orgulloso, pero era completamete mentira... la verdad es que no se le había pasado por la cabeza que tenía que dormir "_Hey.. espera un segundo... ¿por qué dormir aquí?" _... él debía volver al Sengoku... aunque... pensándolo, no le parecía mala idea quedarse esa noche.

- Entra, o te vas a resfriar.

- No soy tan débil como los humanos, tonta.

- No seas terco, hanyou o no, dormirás adentro... es una orden - Kagome comenzaba a fastidiarse.

Refunfuñando, Inuyasha entró a la habitació, cerrando la ventana tras de sí. Prefería mil veces dormir ahí, en su habitación, rodeado por su delicioso aroma, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de convencerlo a la primera... ya le discutía casi por rutina, y eso, Kagome lo sabñia perfectamente,y al pensarlo se sonrió para sus adentros.

Ella se acomodó en su cama, pero Inuyasha en cambio se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama con piernas y brazos cruzados y Colmillo de Acero sujeta entre ellos.

- Inuyasha, no seas tonto, ahí no dormirás bien.

- No seas tonta... no pretendo dormir tampoco... ya duérmete y no molestes.

- Aqui no corremos peligro, tonto, no necesitas quedarte en vela... aporvecha y descansa un poco.

- Feh! ya sabes que no lo necesito.

- Ven, siéntate aquí entonces si no piensas dormir - le dijo con una sonrisa, señalándole un hueco a los pies de su cama, al lado de la pared.

Inuyasha se levantó, fingiendo fastidio, pero agradeciéndole a Kagome en sus adentros, pues aunque su orgullo no le permitiera admitirlo, estaba muy cansado... el ir de compras lo dejó exhausto.

Así pasó un buen rato, Inuyasha sentado apoyándose en la pared, a los pies de Kagome, quien ya dormía. Él mantenía su posición de vigilia, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir cómo el cansancio y las ganas de recostarse en esa superficie blanda, se apoderaban de él. Hasta que al fín después de unos minutos de lucha interna contra su propio cansancio, sus ojos se cerraron y se dejó resbalar hacia un lado, descansando sobre la supericie de la cama.

Continuará...

--------------------------------

**Qué tal! volví xD**

**Dejé un poco de lado este fic para seguir con el otro por la sencilla razón de que es mucho más tedioso pasar la historia de un cuaderno al pc... en cambio el otro sale fresquito de mi cabeza, es que este lo escribo generalmente en las noches antes de dormirme... por eso el cuaderno :P jujuju pero en fin.. ya está, y espero tener ganas de seguir pasándolo para tener luego el prox capítulo... **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y grax x los reviews de los capis anteriores ;) **

**adieu**


	4. Capitulo IV

Así pasó un buen rato, Inuyasha sentado apoyándose en la pared, a los pies de Kagome, quien ya dormía. Él mantenía su posición de vigilia, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir cómo el cansancio y las ganas de recostarse en esa superficie blanda, se apoderaban de él. Hasta que al fin después de unos minutos de lucha interna contra su propio cansancio, sus ojos se cerraron y se dejó resbalar hacia un lado, descansando sobre la superficie de la cama.

------------------------------

**Capítulo 4**

Ya era de día, y los ojos de Kagome, comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar con claridad, lo primero que vio frente a sus ojos fue el angelical rostro de Inuyasha, peligrosamente cerca del suyo, dormía apaciblemente sobre la cama, un poco más abajo de la almohada. Tenía a Kagome rodeada por un brazo, lo que la hizo sentirse muy a gusto, y queriendo quedarse así por mucho tiempo, pero de golpe, y sobresaltándose, recordó que tenía que ir a la escuela, y probabalemente ya iba tarde. Como aún estaba bajo el brazo de Inuyasha, intentaba salirse de su abrazo con cuidado y sin despertarlo, pero ya no era necesario, ya que su brusco sobresalto despertó a Inuyasha, quien acababa de abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con otros color chocolate muy cerca de los suyos, demasiado cerca para permanecer tranquilo.

Cuando pudo asimilar realmente la posición en la que se encontraban, enrojeció fuertemente, y de un salto se separó de Kagome, cayendo a un lado de la cama y mirando hacia la ventana, intentando no mostrarle su vergüenza a Kagome. Ella lamentó que no durara más, pero nuevamente recordó que estaba atrasada, y saltando afuera de la cama, comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su uniforme, olvidando, por culpa de la prisa y por lo callado que estaba, que Inuyasha aún estaba en la habitación.

- Kagome, yo... de veras lo sien...

- ¡Aaaahh! ¡Abajo! - chilló ésta, al percatarse de que Inuyasha había estado ahí mientras se desvestía.

Unas horas después del incidente, Inuyasha permanecía meditando todo esto a los pies del árbol sagrado, y después de un rato de pensar, concluyó que permanecer en el cuarto de Kagome por mucho tiempo era peligroso, ese lugar le atraía los problemas como abejas a la miel.

Todavía encontraba muy extraño todo lo que había sucedido en la mañana, y se negaba a aceptar lo bien que se había sentido con Kagome durmiendo a su lado. También, al evocar a la chica en sus pensamientos, recordó que ella estaba en la escuela en esos momentos, y como ya no sabía cómo matar su aburrimiento, comenzó a seguir el rastro de Kagome en dirección a la escuela, cuidando de tapar sus orejas con un pañuelo, antes.

Cuando llegó al lugar recordó que Kagome usualmente se enfadaba mucho cuando lo veía dentro, así que se apoyó en la pared de la salida mientras decidía si entraba, o la esperaba ahí. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando escuchó sonar la campana y comenzaron a salir los alumnos, cuando Kagome por fin salió se sorprendió mucho de ver a Inuyasha esperándola ahí, tan tranquilo.

- Inuyasha... ¿qué...

- Vine a buscarte - la interrumpió él, bastante serio y despegándose de la pared para comenzar a caminar.

Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, Kagome se sonrojó, aunque no se lograba explicar el motivo. Aún así, comenzó a caminar, situándose al lado de Inuyasha, iniciando su camino hacia el templo.

Caminaron varias cuadras en completo silencio, pero en cierto punto, Inuyasha se detuvo de golpe y subió a Kagome a su espalda. Ésta volvió a enrojecer, no lograba entender por qué ahora le avergonzaba todo aquello, siendo que desde hacía mucho tiempo que viajaba de esa forma. Quizás era porque nunca antes había dimensionado realmente el tipo de contacto entre sus cuerpos, su cercanía al que tanto amaba, a quien la protegía con su vida, al que le perdonaba todo... incluso que no le correspondiera, a su protector, a su querido Inuyasha...

nunca antes había pensado en ello de esa forma, ya que la mayoría de las veces que se transportaba de esa manera, mantenía su mente ocupada y concentrada en salir ilesa del peligro que usualmente los amenazaba en esos casos.

Cuando reparó en el detalle de que Inuyasha había tenido la precaución de taparse las orejas, sonrió, pensando en la gran evolución de su comportamiento. Había aprendido a pensar las cosa antes de precipitarse, cosa que merecía gran mérito, dada su naturaleza impulsiva. Sumida en todos estos pensamientos, volvió bruscamente a la realidad cuando sintió que Inuyasha la bajaba de su espalda, habían llegado al templo;

- Inuyasha... podrías subirme a mi habitación por favor?

Él, un tanto sorprendido la subió sin protestar, y mientras Kagome revolvía sus cosas en busca de algo en especial, él la miraba embobado desde el marco de la ventana. Sólo reaccionó cuando Kagome gritó triunfante un '¡Aquí está!', inmediatamente después de eso salió corriendo de la habitación escaleras abajo, Inuyasha la siguió calmado, y al llegar a la cocina la encontró abrazando a su madre y entregándole el regalo que él había ayudado a comprar.

Esa tarde transcurrió muy alegremente. Celebraron en familia a la señora Higurashi, y comieron muy bien, a todos se les veía muy contentos, pero Inuyashas se mostró muy serio durante toda la velada, como si su conciencia se encontrara en otro lugar, lejos de su cuerpo. Esta actitud tan seria y pensativa fue lo que llamó la atención de Kagome, pero decidió que probablemente no era el mejor momento para preguntar, aunque supuso que su actitud se debía a su impaciencia por volver al Sengoku.

Ya al atardecer, cuando habían terminado de celebrar y ordenar todo, Kagome e Inuyasha subieron nuevamente a la habitación de ésta.

- Bien... ya podemos irnos, sólo tengo que arreglar un par de cosas para llevarlas y nos vamos...

- No Kagome... hoy no.

- ¡Qué? ¡Por qué? Pensé que querías volver lo más pronto posible.

- Eso quería pero ahora...

No terminó la frase, pues en ese momento, el último rayo de sol desaparecía, y su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir la transformación a humano. Fastidiado, se sentó en un rincón de del dormitorio sin pronunciar ni una palabra más.

- Aaahh... ya veo - suspiró Kagome sentándose pesadamente en la cama - entonces nos iremnos mañana.

Después de un argo e incómodo silencio, Inuyasha se levantó dirigiéndose a la ventana, pero a medio camino de la habitación a afuera Kagome lo detuvo;

- ¿A donde vas ahora? No voy a dejarte dormir afuera, ya te lo dije.

- Tu no me mandas, puedo hacer lo que quiera, no tienes el derecho de dirigirme - dijo él, excepcionalmente serio.

Kagome ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Mira! - alzando la voz, casi gritándole - !Mientras tengas puesto ese collar no puedes hacer lo que quieras y lo sabes bien! ¡Y yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas tenido que transformarte en humano, así que por favor no descargues tu rabia conmigo porque no te va a ir bien! - ya gritándole - !y no vas a salir!

Sin decir nada, Inuyasha bajó del marco de la ventana, cerrándola a sus espaldas, y comenzaba a dirigirse nuevamente a su rincón cuando estornudó, seguido por un acceso de tos.

- ¡Ah no! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? Te dije anoche que ibas a resfriarte si te quedabas afuera.

- Es porque no me sentía mal, tonta.

- Ahora mismo comienzas el reposo - dijo agarrándolo del brazo y obligándolo a acostarse en su cama - En ese estado no puedes defenderte, si no te curas es imposible que sigamos con la búsque... - se interrumpió cuando tocó su frente - ¡Por Dios! ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!

- Kagome... qué escandalosa eres... - dijo Inuyasha en un susurro lento y muy bajito, comenzando a rendirse frente al cansancio de la fiebre. Los ojos comenzaban a pesarle mucho.

- Espera... le diré a mamá que traiga medicina y un poco de hielo.

- Ya te dije que no necesito eso tonta

- ¡Si lo necesitas! no seas terco. Por lo menos una vez déjame ser yo quien cuide de ti - dijo suavizando su voz,

arrodillándose a un lado de la cama y tomando la mano derecha del hanyou entre las suyas.

Inuyasha se sonrojó ligeramente ante este gesto y sus palabras, pero se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación de seguridad que le provocaba... relajándose y dejando de oponer resistencia ante la insistencia de sus ojos por cerrarse, cayendo en un profundo, pero intranquilo sueño.

Cuando llegó la madre de Kagome con las medicinas y el termómetro, Inuyasha ya dormía, descubrieron que tenía la fiebre altísima y le dieron las medicinas, pero tardarían en hacer efecto

Ya después de un rato, Inuyasha comenzaba a delirar. Venían a su mente imágenes intermitentes de Kagome y Kikyo, alternadamente. También aparecía Naraku y luego Kikyo junto a él. De nuevo aparecía Kagome, y otra vez Kikyo, pero esta vez apuntándole con una flecha con el fragmento de la perla de shikon, y Náraku a su lado, alentándola para que disparara.

Lo siguiente que vio fue la flecha avanzando hacia el corazón de Kagome, y él desesperado corría a interponerse entre la flecha y la chica, pero su condición de humano lo retrasaba, no podía correr más rápido, y Kagome parecía estar cada vez más lejos de él, y más cerca de la flecha... a punto de atravesarla...y...

- ¡Nooo! ¡Kagome! - gritó sentándose de golpe de la cama, encontrándose completamente empapado en un sudor frío... y Kagome... ella estaba a su lado... había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Se sentó junto a él tratando de tranquilizarlo con un abrazo...

- Está bien... estoy aquí... no te preocupes... sólo fue un mal sueño - abrazándolo con más fuerza.

- Es que... yo... - jadeando trataba de explicar - y ... tu... y Naraku...

- Ya no importa... no pienses más en eso... tranquilo, vuelve a acostarte.

- Kagome - dijo abrazándola aún más profundamente - no quiero que te pase nada... no quiero que tu... no... no te alejes de mi...

- No lo haré... y lo sabes, no voy a apartarme de tu lado... pero por favor... vuelve a acostarte, debes dormir para poder recuperarte... por favor.

- Pero...

- Inuyasha... - mirándolo severamente a los ojos - vuelve a acostarte.

- Si... está bien... pero... podrías... - sonrojándose - darme... la mano?

Kaogme lo miró con ternura y volvió a envolver su mano entre las suyas

- Gracias... Ka...go...me... - pronunció a penas, rindiéndose al cansancio y al malestar del resfrío, y quedándose dormido nuevamente.

--------------------------------------------

Kagome abrió sus ojos con pereza, y se encontró acostada sobre su cama, algo despeinada y con su uniforme puesto, e Inuyasha no se veía por ninguna parte de la habitación, intensamente iluminada por el invernal sol matutino.

Inuyasha despertó cuando amanecía, nuevamente como hanyou y encontró a Kagome durmiendo dulcemente, sentada en el suelo, apoyada sobre la cama y aún sujetando suavemente su mano derecha entre las suyas.

Inuyasha se quedó un rato mirándola... embelesado... para él era el ser más hermoso y dócil de la tierra, claro que esto último "_solo mientras duerme_" pensó, e inmediatamente después lo acosó un intenso sentimiento de culpa por haber causado que se haya quedado dormida ahí y así, sólo por su tonto capricho de pedirle que se quedara a su lado, y además por haberle ocupado su cama durante toda la noche, se sentía tan egoísta. Guiado por su impulso de culpabilidad, levantó delicadamente a Kagome entre sus brazos y la posó con suavidad en la superficie de la cama, mientras besaba su frente con la ternura de un padre. "_perdóname linda_"...

Al soltarla, la chica se movió un poco, causándole a Inuyasha la urgente necesidad de escapar antes de que lo viera tan cerca de ella, pero luego siguió durmiendo, tan plácidamente como antes.

Ya pasado el susto, Inuyasha decidió salir un rato a tomar aire... y, asomándose por la ventana, saltó a las terrazas y subió a lo más alto del árbol sagrado, quedándose a observar el resto del amanecer y a pensar en las extrañas situaciones que había vivido en esos días con Kagome. Por alguna desconocida razón, habían estado, ambos, extrañamente sinceros. Lo recorrió un fuerte escalofrío y sobre su regazo se posaron los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada. "_ah... así que fue por esto_" pensó Inuyasha, encontrándole un motivo a su resfriado "_ya me extrañaba ser tan débil... feh! nunca!_".

Poco a poco y muy lentamente, la ciudad comenzaba a teñirse de blanco, siendo cubierta por el frío manto invernal. Y ya pasadas unas horas, Inuyasha decidió volver a la casa, pero al infiltrarse a la habitación de Kagome, por su clásica vía de entrada, -la ventana- la encontró vacía, y decidió asomarse abajo en busca de la chica. Ella estaba en la cocina, con su madre y Souta, recogiendo las cosas del desayuno. Inuyasha no fue capaz de comprender la razón, pero en los últimos días, la belleza de Kagome no había dejado de acosarlo, haciéndose notar por sobre todas las cosas, aunque la chica no hacía nada por recalcarla, ella estaba igual que siempre, pero los ojos del hanyou se encandilaban y deleitaban con ella más que nunca... y no había razón atribuible a ello, o al menos él no la encontraba.

Esa mañana, Kagome llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla ligeramente ajustados en las caderas, que caían holgadamente sobre el resto de sus piernas, hasta sus pies. Y en la parte de arriba, una camiseta ajustada color crema cubierta con un polerón del mismo color de sus ojos.

Eran muy pocas las veces que Inuyasha tenía la oportunidad de verla con una ropa distinta a su uniforme de colegio, y se quedó, literalmente, pegado mirándola. Gracias a Dios que la familia estaba muy ocupada para haberse percatado de su presencia, y de su indiscreta mirada a Kagome, dándole tiempo para reaccionar, recomponerse y entrar de una vez a la cocina.

- Inuyasha, apareciste - le sonrió Kagome - y veo que ya estás recuperado.

- Si... ya sabes que...

Pero no pudo continuar hablando, ya que en ese momento, la señora Higurashi lo obligaba a sentarse y comenzaba a servirle toneladas de comida, mientras largaba un discurso de la mala alimentación que tenían en la época antigua, que por eso se enfermaban, que debían alimentarse mejor y bla, bla, bla.

Kagome miraba la escena con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza (estilo anime, obvio :P), mientras Inuyasha, un tanto desorientado, recibía sin protestar, la comida que se le ofrecía.

- Mamá, no seas tan escandalosa, Inuyasha no esta desnutrido... de hecho está en muy buena forma... ¿No es cierto? - preguntó mirando al hanyou con una sonrisa.

Éste se sonrojó, pero no pudo replicar nada con la boca tan llena de comida.

- Su recaída fue por culpa de su estado humano... como hanyou no se enferma tan fácilmente - terció la chica, dedicándole nuevamente una sonrisa a Inuyasha.

- Ashi esh... - trató de corroborar éste, mientras devoraba su segundo plato de arroz.

Ya terminado el desayuno, Kagome e Inuyasha subieron nuevamente a la habitación de la chica a preparar y alistar todo para irse al sengoku. Una vez que tuvo todo listo, Kagome dejó la pesada mochila en el suelo, y comenzó a revolver su armario, sacando de él, un abrigo verde limón, un par de guantes, dos gorros y dos bufandas. Se puso su abrigo y el resto de los accesorios y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar para qué había sacado una bufanda y un gorro adicional, le pasó estos en las manos.

- Emm... Kagome?... yo qué hago con ésto?

- ¿No es obvio? tienes que ponértelos, ¿no ves cómo nieva allá afuera?

- Feh! no necesito estas cosas...

- Te los vas a poner y no te quejes más - dijo ella, dándole una mirada autoritaria y enrollando a bufanda alrededor del cuello del chico y cubriendo sus orejas con el gorro - acabas de recuperarte de un fuerte resfriado y debes cuidarte.

- Que testaruda eres, mujer - dijo Inuyasha con un suspiro, resignándose a usar esos extraños accesorios. Aunque no podía quejarse de ellos, eran muy abrigados y tenían impregnado el dulce y suave aroma que le deleitaba. Además lo hacían verse verdaderamente adorable... hecho que Kagome notó, pero sabiendo que no debía comentarlo, o Inuyasha se enfadaría y no usaría nada.

Continuará...

-------------------------------------

**Uf! bueno... aquí esta! xD**

**llevo como una semana transcribiendo el cap desde mi cuaderno... x.x**

**además como estoy de vacaciones no había tenido acceso a un pc con internet... pero ya volvi D**

**yap... diganme si les gustó o no, porque la verdad, se me ha ido desviando un poco la historia xD**

**se suponía que tenía que seguir siendo romance, con un toque de humor... pero me queda cada vez más romántico y nada cómico xD**

**por eso pido opiniones ;) cualquier comentario es bienvenido **

**adiosssss**


	5. Capitulo V

- Emm... Kagome?... yo qué hago con esto?

- ¿No es obvio? tienes que ponértelos, ¿no ves cómo nieva allá afuera?

- Feh! no necesito estas cosas...

- Te los vas a poner y no te quejes más - dijo ella, dándole una mirada autoritaria y enrollando a bufanda alrededor del cuello del chico y cubriendo sus orejas con el gorro - acabas de recuperarte de un fuerte resfriado y debes cuidarte.

- Que testaruda eres, mujer - dijo Inuyasha con un suspiro, resignándose a usar esos extraños accesorios. Aunque no podía quejarse de ellos, eran muy abrigados y tenían impregnado el dulce y suave aroma que le deleitaba. Además lo hacían verse verdaderamente adorable... hecho que Kagome notó, pero sabiendo que no debía comentarlo, o Inuyasha se enfadaría y no usaría nada.

**--------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 5**

Así llegaron al Sengoku, pero allá se encontraron con que sus amigos no se encontraban en la aldea, Kaede les explicó que habían aprovechado su retraso para encargarse de algunos asuntos personales. Sango había ido a su aldea, y Miroku al templo de su maestro. Shippo, como no tenía donde ir se quedó con Kaede, y en ese momento se encontraba en el bosque recogiendo ramas y leños para el fuego.

Un tanto extrañada por la ausencia del resto de sus amigos, Kagome dejó su equipaje en la cabaña y caminó hasta la orilla del río. Fue por un impulso, casi automático, pues al llegar se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Ahora extrañada por sus propias acciones, se sentó en la hierba libre de nieve a mirar el blanco paisaje que la rodeaba.

sumida en pensamientos sobre su vida e Inuyasha, se sobresaltó cuando éste le susurró a pocos centímetros de sus oídos con una voz suave y que a Kagome le pareció terriblemente seductora;

- Quien es el que va a resfriarse ahora?

Luego se sentó a su lado, observando la distraída sonrisa que la chica le regaló ante su comentario.

- Me piensas decir qué es lo que te sucede?

- No es nada, ya te lo dije, sólo dudas...

Inuyasha frunció el seño y antes de dejarla terminar intervino, un tanto molesto.

- No deberías dudar... no por lo menos a estas alturas.

- No te preocupes, no dudo sobre el compromiso que asumí de reunir los fragmentos. Sólo... no estoy segura... de lo que será de mi vida una vez que los reunamos todos...

Inuyasha no dijo nada, algo dentro de él le contrajo el corazón, obligándolo a forzar una mueca extraña, disimulándolo. Por suerte Kagome no lo miraba, observaba vagamente al frente, el agua del río fluir.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería la chica... su duda era sobre dónde debía quedarse... una duda tortuosa para ella y para todo el resto. Obviamente todos evitaban mencionarlo, y preferentemente, recordarlo. Él tenía muy presente que no podía obligar de ninguna manera a Kagome a quedarse en el Sengoku, ella pertenecía al otro lado, ahí tenía su futuro... un futuro que no podía incluirlo a él. No tenía nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podía ofrecerle su amor... pues aún mantenía una promesa; una vil promesa que le recordaba su presencia cada vez que su pasión por la chica se desataba, y como un cubo de agua fría lo detenía para no hacer sufrir aun más a su querida Kagome. Él no era nadie para anclarla al sengoku, pero su corazón no soportaba la idea de dejarla ir, ni siquiera aguantaba estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo, realmente le angustiaba pensar en el futuro; y probablemente lo mismo le ocurría a Kagome. Empatizando un poco con su sufrimiento, Inuyasha se atrevió a preguntar:

- Kagome... tu... ¿piensas mucho en eso?

- No... bueno, intento no hacerlo... pero este último tiempo... no he podido evadir el tema, no sé exactamente por qué.

- No debes pensar tanto en cosas que te hacen daño - se aventuró, un tanto cohibido por la índole del consejo que le estaba dando (cosa rara que aconseje no? un aplauso para él pliss xD) - te ponen triste y apagada, te prefiero feliz Kagome, sonriendo te ves más hermosa... - instintivamente se tapó la boca... ese comentario salió de ésta antes de que pudiera pensarlo, y se sonrojó completamente mientras Kagome lo observaba con una mezcla de ternura y un poco de asombro.

Ante este intento de Inuyasha por animarla, la sonrisa de Kagome fue realmente dulce y sincera. Era una pequeña forma de agradecerle por preocuparse de su estado de ánimo. Dejándose llevar por el ambiente y por tener a Inuyasha tan abierto a comprenderla y confortarla, le tomó su fuerte mano entre la suya, blanca y delicada... indefensa. El gesto intensificó aún más el rubor en las mejillas de su querido hanyou, lo que la hizo sonreír aún más abiertamente.

Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, sentados ahí, tomados de la mano, observando callados el blanco resplandor que los rodeaba, hasta que por fin Inuyasha logró sacar lo que hace rato intentaba decir:

- Kagome si tú... después de completar la perla... quieres regresar a tu época yo... bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer nada si esa es tu decisión, pero... te quiero a mi lado... - no pudo seguir mirándola a sus ojos castaños, y bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

- Inuyasha... yo... tú sabes que lo que más deseo es permanecer a tu lado, ojalá para siempre... pero... también está mi familia, mi futuro, mi mundo... Es por eso que... - su voz comenzaba a perder firmeza, pero continuó - es por eso que debo regresar... allá pertenezco.

La mirada del hanyou había regresado a los llorosos ojos de la chica, y la angustia llenaba su interior por no tener una solución para aquel dilema.

- Tienes razón, perteneces allá, pero... - Inuyasha dudaba, no sabía cómo planteárselo - no has... nunca has pensado que quizás eso era lo que tenía que pasar... me refiero a que... quizás estabas destinada desde un principio a conocerme, despertarme... y bueno... acompañarme?

Un par de lágrimas cristalinas rodaron por las mejillas sonrosadas de Kagome.

- Cómo puedo saberlo?... no sabes cómo deseo que sea así, pero... no se qué hacer... realmente ya no sé a dónde pertenezco. - estalló en sollozos - además, no puedo quedarme contigo si tu tienes que cumplir tu promesa, no podía soportarlo.

El corazón del hanyou se encogió dolorosamente al oír aquello. Intentó decirle algo que la tranquilizara, pero no tenía palabras, no podía contrariarle... con el dolor de su alma debía reconocer que ella tenía razón... no podía obligarla a nada, sólo lograría infligirle aún más sufrimiento, y eso era lo que menos quería.

- Ya no importa, sabes? - dijo ella secándose las lágrimas y dibujando una sonrisa trémula en su afligido rostro - ahora sólo deseo esperar... no tener que decidir nada hasta que todo haya terminado, esperaré hasta el último minuto para tomar la decisión... "_mucha cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo Inuyasha, albergo aún la esperanza..._" dejar que las cosas pasen como el destino lo quiera.

En el fondo Inuyasha comprendía muy bien esa decisión, probablemente a Kagome le dolía pensar en qué debía hacer y prefería postergar lo más posible la dolorosa y decisión... dejarla en manos del destino. Después de todo el destino tenía que existir; el haberse topado con Kagome en su vida era una prueba irrefutable de su existencia, no podía ser una coincidencia.

Se sorprendió a si mismo de tal afirmación... Nunca se había preguntado si el destino existía o no, pero el curso que había tomado ahora su vida, no podía ser atribuible a otra cosa... Sin duda, alguna fuerza poderosa debió haber influido en el encuentro de ambos, era demasiado complicado para ignorar que todo tuviera un motivo y un propósito, quizás incluso una posible premeditación. Después de probarla, no podía imaginarse infierno más grande que una vida sin Kagome. Al pensarlo bien se dio cuenta que además fue ella quien le devolvió la vida, y no sólo la física, también la espiritual. fue capaz de devolvérsela a su dolido y acorazado corazón, por esto le estaría eternamente en deuda.

De pronto se sobresaltó, y una sensación extraña, mezcla de miedo, júbilo y culpa, lo invadió.

Acababa de darse cuenta de algo que no había sido capaz de ver en todo el tiempo que llevaba al lado de Kagome... en todo el tiempo que sufría por no poder tenerla, en todo el tiempo que la hacía sufrir injustamente. Por mantener una promesa a Kikyo... una promesa hecha por sentirse culpable, porque ella dio su vida por él; pero sólo ahora lo entendía. No era a ella a quien debía su vida, era a Kagome... ella lo devolvió de cincuenta años de sueño, de muerte; que se habrían prolongado eternamente de no ser por ella.

Realmente o podía perdonarse el ser tan idiota y haber hecho sufrir tanto a Kagome por culpa de una promesa insostenible, infundada, insólita, y por sobre todo muy estúpida; por la pura culpa de ver que Kikyo daba su vida por él.. pero en qué lo ayudo ese sacrificio inútil?... no lo salvó... es más lo dejó clavado en un árbol, condenado a dormir eternamente, inanimado, inconsciente sin siquiera tener el privilegio de morirse de una vez... ahí no había más sacrificio que el de él. Kikyo lo había mantenido atado a ella engañándolo, haciéndolo morir de culpa, por nada. Y de paso, pasando a llevar los sentimientos de Kagome, sin ninguna consideración por su propia reencarnación.

Definitivamente ella ya no era la Kikyo de antes, la Kikyo a la cual amaba, la que dejó de existir hace 50 años. Lo que rondaba por este mundo es sólo su sombra habitando en un cuerpo de barro y huesos, lo peor de ella, lo que no dejaba salir... y lo que Naraku había logrado encontrar para hacerla odiar a Inuyasha... su vulnerabilidad, su maldad. La Kikyo que él amaba, jamás había dejado salir esa parte de ella... excepto el día en que murió, y fue ésa precisamente la causa de la desgracia.

Inuyasha realmente lamentaba haber tardado tanto en entender eso, y se azotaba mentalmente por ello; pero ahora que veía todo con claridad, había tomado una decisión... no cumpliría esa promesa, aunque tuviera que pagar por ello... prefería regalarle la perla a Naraku antes de volver a hacer sufrir a Kagome por eso. No se lo diría todavía... no la preocuparía de más... debía arreglar el asunto él solo.

Continuará...

--------------------------------------

**Eoeoeoeoe volviii! sean todos felices (incluyéndome) porque encontré el dichoso cuaderno.**

**Bueno... uf por dónde empiezo...sobre el capítulo: extremadamente cebolla, hasta a mi me sorprende escribir estas cosas.**

**esperemos que sea el principio del fin del sufrimiento de ambos (digo eso por que ni yo sé qué es lo que va a pasar después, no soy experta en esto de escribir... de hecho soy toda una principiante).**

**Bueno agradezco millones todos los reviews... y los de mi otro fic también.. muchas gracias a todos y ahora si que voy a hacer esfuerzos por actualizar pronto.**

**besos**

**Au revoir!**

**PD: sorry si hablo muy mal de Kikyo... yo por lo menos no la soporto, pero entiendo (y espero hablero explicado claramente) que ya no es la persona amable y buena que fue antes de morir y todo eso. Ojala se haya entendido en la historia mi punto de vista sobre ella.**


	6. Capitulo VI

Definitivamente ella ya no era la Kikyo de antes, la Kikyo a la cual amaba, la que dejó de existir hace 50 años. Lo que rondaba por este mundo es sólo su sombra habitando en un cuerpo de barro y huesos, lo peor de ella, lo que no dejaba salir... y lo que Naraku había logrado encontrar para hacerla odiar a Inuyasha... su vulnerabilidad, su maldad. La Kikyo que él amaba, jamás había dejado salir esa parte de ella... excepto el día en que murió, y fue ésa precisamente la causa de la desgracia.

Inuyasha realmente lamentaba haber tardado tanto en entender eso, y se azotaba mentalmente por ello; pero ahora que veía todo con claridad, había tomado una decisión... no cumpliría esa promesa, aunque tuviera que pagar por ello... prefería regalarle la perla a Naraku antes de volver a hacer sufrir a Kagome por eso. No se lo diría todavía... no la preocuparía de más... debía arreglar el asunto él solo.

----------------------------------------------

**Un tiempo para nosotros**

**Capítulo 6**

Después de un largo y casi inadvertido silencio Inuyasha miró de reojo a su compañera. Miraba hacia el frente, con su ojos chocolates perdidos en la blancura del paisaje y la corriente de esas aguas heladas que fluían frente a ellos.

Inuyasha estaba por abrir la boca para intentar desviar un poco el tema a algo más jovial, cuando su oído captó la carrera de unos cortos y rápidos pasos acercándose. "Bueno, no es mal momento para aparecer" pensó Inuyasha al identificar al individuo que se aproximaba, como el pequeño kitsune.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro cuando escuchó cómo Shippo los llamaba alegremente, y la expresión en el rostro de la chica cambiaba radiclamente para recibir al pequeño con una sonrisa en los labios, abriendo sus brazos para estrecharlo en un abrazo.

Unas horas más tarde se encontraban los tres con la anciana Kaede en su pequeña cabaña, relatándoles (sin incluir los detalles) su estancia en el presente, y el por qué de su demora, mientras bebían una taza de té caliente junto al fuego.

- Kaede, ¿hace cuanto tiempo salieron Sango y Miroku? - preguntó Kagome, para desviar un poco el tema... ya se estaba volviendo demasiado incómodo para ella y para cierto hanyou.

- Mmm, pues, creo que fue hace dos días.

- Si, si - añadió Shippo - el día que Inuyasha fue a buscarte. Dijeron que probablemente iba a quedarse disfrutando solo con Kagome, así que ellos iban a aprovechar el tiempo para visitar su... auch!

- Déjate de decir estupideces - lo calló Inuyasha, aun con el puño pegado a la cabeza del zorrito.

- Buaaa!! Kagome!! - 'lloró' el kitsune para buscar refugio en el regazo de la chica.

- Inuyasha, Shippo no tiene la culpa de lo que dijeron Sango y Miroku - Intervino la anciana, sorbiendo tranquila su té verde.

Kagome se limitó a mirar con advertencia a Inuyasha. Lo que éste interpretó como una mala señal. Normalmente, le hubiera gritado, incluso quizás lo habría sentado luego de discutir un poco, pero esta reacción le decía que Kagome no estaba de humor ni siquiera para pelear con él... eso no podía ser bueno.

Se hizo el ofendido, y resoplando salió de la cabaña... caminó por la nieve hasta el árbol al lado de las plantaciones de la aldea al que también le gustaba subirse... y desde lo alto, cotemplaba la pequeña cabaña de la anciana. Aun no sabía qué hacer... si salía a buscar a Kikyo para hacerle saber su decición, probablemente dañaría aun más a Kagome... no debía enterarse. Aunque tampoco tenía ninguna idea de cómo podía tomárselo Kikyo... dudaba que aceptara su decición sin replicar y sin intentar vengarse luego... ¿Qué debía hacer?

Aún muy absorto en sus pensamientos, sintió un leve pinchazo en el cuello... golpeó a la pequeña pulga que se estaba aprovechando de su ensimismamiento, y al tenerla aplastada en la mano, le miró enojado.

- ¿Qué quieres Myoga?

- Amo Inuyasha... yo tan sólo quería pasar a saludarlo... por qué es tan malagradecido - fingía llorar.

- Haz lo que quieras - dijo volteándose y dejándolo caer al tronco donde permanecía sentado.

- ¿Qué sucede amo? estaba muy pensativo hace un rato... eso no es tan común en usted.

Inuyasha lo vovió a golpear, esta vez un poco más animado.

- Eh... eh... no me refería a que no pensara, Inuyasha-sama... sólo es que no acostumbro a verle tan preocupado, y sin actuar inmediatamente. Pasa algo con Naraku? - preguntó la pulga, volviendo a subirse a una de las rodillas del hanyou.

- No... no es Naraku... la verdad es que no hemos sabido mucho de él.

- Bueno, yo le traigo algunas noticias, pero no tengo seguridad de que se relacionen con Naraku, aunque sería lo más probable.

- Habla!

- Si... si... unas dos aldeas al este, se ha visto a un extraño youkai arrasando con los poblados pequeños.

- Cómo es el youkai - preguntó esta vez, bastante interesado en el informe del anciano pulga.

- Bueno, lo extraño es que no se sabe muy bien... digamos que es difícil de avistar.

- Explícate anciano.

- Al parecer tiene la forma de un humano, pero no su textura... Quiero decir que parece no ser sólido, es semi-transparente... casi líquido ¿entiende amo?

Inuyasha no contestó nada... debía ser otra creación de Naraku, pues nunca había visto ni oido hablar de un youkai de ese tipo.

- ¿Sabes si lleva tatuada una araña en la espalda?

- No, amo... como ya le dije, es difícil de ver... es como semi-invisible. Los pocos aldeanos que han sobrevivido a sus ataques, dicen poder disinguir sólo su silueta, dicen que parece un humano pequeño... como un niño.

- Debo ir a decirle al resto. Gracias Myoga - se despidió saltando del árbol hacia abajo y echando a correr hacia la cabaña. - "_Después veré cómo resuelvo el otro asunto_" - supiró, llegando a la cabaña y descorriendo la cortina de paja.

Dentro se encontraba solamente Shippo, dibujando con los crayones que Kagome le había obsequiado. Cerró la cortina, sin darle tiempo al kitsune para preguntar nada y se dirigió hacia la orilla del río, de donde provenía el olor de Kagome, y también el de la anciana Kaede.

Se subió a la copa de un árbol, aledaño a la rivera, el mismo en el que una vez lo habían sorprendido espiando. Desde ahí observaba perfectamente a las dos mujeres. Estaban llenando esos extraños recipientes transparentes que traía Kagome de su época, con el agua gélida del río. De un salto, bajó a la orilla, aterrizando suavemente sobre las piedras, a espaldas de las dos mujeres. Ambas voltearon a verlo, mientras tapaban las últimas botellas. Kagome permaneció en silencio, en cambio la anciana preguntó:

- ¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?

- Si... es un youkai... Myoga me contó de un extraño espíritu que esta asolando las aldeas del este... pienso que deberíamos ir a ver...- dijo esto en voz más baja. En el rostro de Kagome se dibujó una tenue sonrisa... Inuyasha estaba preocuado por sus amigos, que se hallaban por esos lados.

- Bien - dijo Kagome, recuperando un poco los animos - entonces debemos ir.

- Espera, Inuyasha ¿de qué tipo de demonio se trata? ¿es alguna otra trampa de Naraku?

- No sabemos anciana, no hay manera de saberlo hasta enfrentarlo. Myoga dice que es un tipo de youkai que nunca antes habia visto... algo exrtaño.

- Tengan mucho cuidado entonces - les deseó la anciana, con un ligero frunce de preocupación en el ceño.

- Kaede-sama ¿podría quedarse Shippo con usted? temo que pueda pasarle algo su va con nosotros.

- Por supuesto... pero creo que deberían hablar con él primero.

- Yo le explicaré - dijo Kagome - Inuyasha ¿me ayudarías con unas cuantas? - le preguntó señalándole las botellas.

- Hmph - fue lo único que se escuchó de la boca del hanyou, mientras se acercaba y tomaba un par de botellas.

Kagome sonrió, y tomó una en cada mnano, al igual que la anciana Kaede... y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la cabaña.

A Kagome le costó mucho tiempo y paciencia convencer al zorrito de que era mejor que no los acompañase, y una vez que lo logró -no sin un pequeño soborno de unas cuantas paletas dulces- cargó su mochila con las cosas que necesitaría, tomó su arco, el carcaj de flechas y salió de la cabaña. Afuera se encontró con Inuyasha esperándolo apoyado sobre la pared de la choza.

La miró un tanto indeciso, y ella, al percibir el por qué, decidió postergar los malos pensamientos y se se subió a su espalda. Ya cuando llevaban un buen rato avanzando a la velocidad que lo hacía Inuyasha, Kagome decidió caminar un poco... le dolían las piernas de mantenerse sujeta al chico, y supuso que éste también debía resentir tantas horas cargándola. Durante todo ese trayecto no intercambiaron más que unas pocas palabra sobre trivialidades.

Una vez en el suelo, y habiendo reducido notablemente la velocidad de avance, Inuyasha no soportó más la incomodidad de la situación e intentó decir algo para aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

- ¿De qué crees que se trate?

A Kagome le costó unos segundos comprender de quñe hablaba el muchacho, pero luego de una breve pausa -que incomodó bastante a Inuyasha- le dio su opinión.

- No lo sé... es muy probable que sea una trampa de Naraku... no me huele bien. Pero dime Inuyasha ¿por qué Myoga dijo que era tan extraño ese demonio?

- Bueno... no entendí muy bien, la verdad, por que yo tampoco había oído hablar de algo como eso, pero dijo que se trataba de un youkai pequeño, como del tamaño de un niño, y que estaba hecho de algun tipo de líquido, transparente. Debido a eso no pudo saber si tenía o no la marca en la espalda. No sé pero a mi me da muy mala espina.

- Es muy extraño... ¿cómo crees que les esté yendo a Sango y al monje Miroku?

- Feh! ellos sabrán defenderse solos!

- Pero no estamos seguros de si están juntos... aunque es lo mas probable - dijo Kagome sonriendo. Sabía muy bien que la respuesta desdeñosa de Inuyasha era una forma muy precaria de demostrar su preocupación.

También sonreía por su amiga... si tenía suerte, muchas cosas se aclararían en ese pequeño viaje al lado del monje - espero que estén bien - la voz se le dobló por culpa de un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta inmediatamente de ello, y con la mirada fija en el suelo y las mejillas sonrosadas, se quiró su haori y estirando el brazo, se lo ofreció a la chica. Kagome le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento, y a cambio del gesto, sacó de su bolso una bufanda gris, que ella misma había hecho el invierno pasado y acercándose al hanyou por la espalda, se la puso sobre los hombros y le rodeó el cuello con la prenda. Esta vez fue Inuyasha el que volteó a verla con un gesto de agradecimiento, y así sin decir nada, continuaron caminando entre los árboles y la nieve.

Continuará...

----------------------------------------

**Hooola... volví. **

**Bien, primero que nada, debo disculparme por el retraso, y por hacer el capítulo tan corto.**

**Como escritora inexperta que soy, llegué a un punto en que tengo tres historias varadas, sin mucha inspiración para seguirlas... es por eso que me tardé tanto. Pero no se alarmen... no pienso abandonar ninguna de las tres, sólo necesito tiempo e iluminación :P**

**Bien, ahora tengo que dedicarme a actualizar las otras dos... No sé si les guste este capítulo, personalmente no me convence mucho pero espero arreglarlo más adelante.**

**Otro factor en contra siempre es el colegio :P Tercero medio... muchas tareas...además de mis clases de astrología, arquería y ballet... uf! el estress me supera muchas veces.**

**Bueno... eso, espero estar pronto de vuelta con la continuación de alguna de las otras dos historias.**

**Ah! mil gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme reviews!**


End file.
